yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
EC024/Read
~Continued~ None POV Kamon : Ixion! Ixion : What a view. Are you came here to celebrate my victory? Kamon : Dream on! Ken : Look like you forget about last time who beat you. Ixion : Last time is last time, I just let my guard down only, this time I will be victorious. All : .... Ixion : Meet you all at the final. *Smirk* Kamon : Urg... Riki : Ixion... Rinne : .... "RYU Alright! Folks! Let's start the second round! All comparators stand by!" "ALL B-SHOT!!! READY!!! AIM!!! FIREBLAST!!!!!!!!!" All : *Split out to collect points* Garuburn : Kamon! There! Kamon : Ah! Two gold targets! Together : Ultimate Drive Garuburn! 「Ultimate God Drive!!」 「Light up the blaze! Ultimate Drive Garuburn!!!」 Kamon : Got get'em! Kamon shot down two gold targets. Kamon : 10 points. Garuburn : Its a good start. Kamon : Yeah but ... *Look everywhere* Ryukai : Go Helios! Helios : Chaos Hyper Cannon!! Ryukai shot down two gold targets and someone hit down the third one. Ryukai : Huh? Ken : Hey, Ryukai mind of we join you? Ryukai : Ken! Sure! Just make sure don't hold back! Ken : We won't! Ryukai/Ken : *Firing marbles* AH!!!! Basara : *fired marbles at targets* Then someone shot down a few targets before Basara does. Basara : Huh? Ryuken : Hi, Basara. Basara : Is you Ryuken. Ryuken : What about collecting points with us? Basara : Hymp. *Smirk* Do what ever you want. Ryuken : *Smile* Novu : Hey Kamon! Kamon : Huh? Novu! Jenta! Jenta : What are you doing around here than getting points? Kamon : Well you know... Novu : Again with the seeing b-shots having fun with B-daman. You're sure are leisure aren't you, but - Dragren : There's no time you know. Garuburn : He's right. Look at their points. Kamon : AH?! Kamon : You guys already got 45 points?! Jenta : That's right. Tankshell : You two better up your game or - Dragren : You won't be qualifies to the finals. Kamon : That's won't happen! Let's go Garuburn! Garuburn : OH! Kamon : *Ran away* Ixion : Crash them... I'll crash them all. *Anger* *Evil* ~Timeskip~ "RYU Alright Folks! The four comparators who got into the finals, is Kamon Day, Ryukai Kuromi, Ryuken Kouno and Ixion L.Curtiss!! Let's take a little after the commercial!" In a room, Kamon : Ah~ *Lay down on the couch* I'm so exhausted~ Novu : Well its too bad we're can't get into the finals. Bakuga : But you're strange, Basara how can't you get into the finals? Basara: If was you, you will regret having a full energy athlete as your companion. Ryuken/Rimai : *Chuckles* Dragren : So make sure you all beat that Ixion and Naga down. Garuburn : Of course. Kamon : But at least, give us a break. Energy also important... isn't it? *Exhausted* Millay : *crossed arm* Hmm... Then what about you? Rinne : *Closed eyes and crossed arms* .... Millay : So you're taking the silent mode again as usual. Riki : Rinne? Rinne : Uh? Its ... Nothing... *Look away* All : ...? Rimai : Is there's anything wrong? Ryuken : You act kinda strange abit today. Rinne : Nothing... Ryukai : Really? Rinne : I said its nothing! *Anger/Get annoyed* All : ...! *Surprise* Rinne : ... uh? Kamon : Rinne? Rinne : ... Sorry, but its really nothing. *Depressed* All : ... Rinne : *Leave the room* Riki : Rinne... ~Timeskip~ "RYU 35 minutes had passed, the temperature of the fire in the stadium keep on raising. The third round, our eight comparators who get into the semi finals are Riki Ryugasaki, Rin Shirotama, Millay Shirley and Ixion L.Curtiss! Now let's start the semi finals round now! The first match, Comparator Shiya got dominated by Comparator Curtiss with Naga, the second round, Comparator Ryugasaki got his rhythm in dissonance by Comparator Shirotama's graceful and powerful Shining Black. Next is the match that everyone is waiting for! Comparator Rin Shirotama and Aurora Wavern VERSUS! Comparator Ixion L.Curtiss and White Naga! The twin white dragons clashed fight! You sure will love it! " Riki : Whoa, Rinne and Wavern sure is stronger than last time. Dracyan : I bet they had their training during their time outside in the foreign. Kamon : But Isn't Rinne acting kinda weird today? Riki : ? Garuburn : Yes. She did yell at Ryukai them before. Yuki : Yeah, a siblings who got along well like them won't have such a thing. Samuru : Or Rinne had something on her mind. All : ? *Look at Samuru* Dravise : Yes. During the first round, she said ~Flashback~ Rinne : Have our own reason can't lose here now. *Serious* ~END~ Riki : Rinne did said that? Bakuga : Yeah. Raydra : Its seem that Rinne had prepare for something or should I say - Samuru : She had decided something. Riki : Rinne decide? ... ~Outside the stadium~ Rinne POV I'm having some fresh air outside the stadium, before my fight with Curtiss. Rinne : Wavern Wavern : What is it, Rinne? Rinne : I always been wondering. Wavern : Wondering about what? Rinne : How mother died? Wavern : ?! Rinne : Why I don't have the part of how my mother did died? I only remember the mother who sings even coughing up blood, singing a song I never heard - Wavern : Only that song you can't sing! Rinne : Eh? Wavern : No, not just can't sing. You must not sing that song no matters that you remember or not! *serious* Rinne : Wavern, what are - Riki : Rinne! Rinne : Huh? Oh is you guys. Kamon : So you been here all the time? Garuburn : What are you doing here? Rinne : What is it look like to you? Yuki : It's seem that you are having some fresh air, is it? Rinne : ... *Closed eyes* Yuki : And ~ I'm right. Dracyan : Are you nervous? Rinne : There's no way a sword like me will nervous for a battle. Kamon : A sword? ( 0_0 ) Rinne : *Walking away* Riki : Hey, where are you going? Rinne : What is it look like? The match is about to start. Riki : Oh yeah! All : *ran toward to the stadium* Samuru : She really did decided something. *Worries* None POV ~Timeskip~ "RYU The final match of the last GP Series Tournament is about to begin. Who will be the champion?" Rinne : Its time. Wavern : Yes. "RYU Let's welcome our two comparators! Rin Shirotama and Aurora Wavern!" Rinne : *Appear on stage while holding up Wavern* Riki : Rinne! Rimai : Do your best! Ryuken : Don't let your guard down! Ryukai : Don't use too much energy! Basara : You guys sure is good siblings. ( -_-III) Drazeros : Isn't great. "RYU And Comparator Ixion L.Curtiss and White Naga!!" Novu : He has appeared. Yuki : Don't mind it. You can do it! Samuru : .... "ALL B-SHOTS!!! READY!!! AIM!!! FIREBLAST!!!!!!!!!" Rinne : AHH!!!!! *firing rapid fire shots* "RYU Woah! Woah! Just the beginning of the match, Comparator Shirotama fired a immense Rapid Fire Shots and push many bombers without pressure oh wait!-" Rinne : Huh?! Ixion : *Evil smile* Hah!!! *Fired marbles* "RYU He also push many bombers too. Comparator Curtiss seems doesn't put Comparator Shirotama's rapid fire threat in his eyes. " Ixion : Hymp. *Smirk* Seems? I didn't put her in my eyes at all. Rinne : Urg.... *Felt the pressure* Bakuga : Not good. Raydra : Rinne is being suppressed! Rinne : ... SHINING BLACK! "RYU Comparator Shirotama manages to escape from Comparator Curtiss's pressure shots. And got her two points. " Rinne : *Gasping* Huh...Uh....Huh....uh.... Riki : Huh?! Ixion : *Fired marbles* "RYU OH! Comparator Curtiss got three points with his amazing control shots!" Ixion : *Smirk* Hymp. Ryukai : If this keep up, - Samuru : Not just Rinne will lose, she will collapses! Rinne : *Gasping more harder* Huh........Uh........ Huh..... Wavern : Rinne, you should - Rinne : How can I rest at an important time like this?! I must take down Naga no matter what it cost. *Serious* Wavern : Rinne... Riki : Rinne... Samuru : So she really did decided. Kamon : Urg.... Rinne! Rinne : ?! Huh? *Look at Kamon* Kamon... Riki : *Nod* Rinne! Don't lose! Everyone is here for you!! Rinne : *Surprise* Huh?! Kamon : Rinne!! Misuru : Vroom! Vroom!! We're here for you! Simon : Kisha! Kisha!! Ken : Don't give up! Rimai : Rinne!! Ryuken : Hang on!! Ryukai : Your Brothers and Sister are here for you! Yuki : Don't lose to Ixion that jerk! Novu : Believe in you strenght! Bakuga : Believe the power of the heart! Jenta : Fired more and more! You'll gonna win!! Hugo : Show more of your diamond shots!! ROAR~~!! Derek : TIGER-CHEER!!! Millay : That idiot (means Rinne) ... *Worries* Riki : Rinne!! Rinne : Minna.... Wavern : Rinne, don't you hear it? The voices of everyone who are watching and cheering for you. Rinne : ....... Ixion : Hymp. How boring. To believe that Friendship can overcome anything, then dream on! Rinne : Huh?! Ixion : "Emblem Charge!!" 「Darkus Riot!!」 「Let's the world tremble! Naga!」 「Shining Black!」 「Dark Shine the path! Galaxy! Wavern!!」 Rinne's and Ixion's special moves clashed! Majorly Intense! Kamon : Intense! Garuburn : No. Rinne is being suppress again! Rinne : *can't resist* .... Ixion : *Smirk* Hymp. Rinne : *Everyone is watching, everyone is cheering, everyone always there for me, how... how can I lose!* Rinne : Glitter.... Ixion : Huh? Rinne : Particle!! Rinne fired a powerful shot which push back a green bomber now she's equal to Ixion. "RYU Whoa!!! Comparator Shirotama still keep her new moves on her sleeves and majorly strong! Now they're even tie, Who will win the match?!" Rinne : *Gasping* Huh...Uh...Huh.... Riki : Awesome! Rimai : Rinne still had new special move on her sleeve? Ryuken : Could it be she mastered it during she time in France? Ryukai : Well it is. And she had become stronger, our little sister. *Smile* Ixion : You still had that on your sleeve?! Naga : How troublesome sister. Wavern : No. You're the one! Rinne! Rinne : Yeah! "Emblem Charge!!" Ixion : Dream on! "Emblem Charge!!" 「Extreme Darkus Riot!!」 「Let the world tremble under your command! Naga!!」 「Glitter Particle!!」 「Shine like the unscratched beautiful diamond! Wavern!!」 Their shots once again clashed. Who will get the last bomber? Ken : This will be the true fight! Samuru : Who will get the last bomber? Riki : Rinne... Rinne : *Remembering* .... *Mother!* Believe the song in my song!!!!! Ixion : *Shocked* What?! Rinne : AH!!!!!! Kamon : Amazing! "RYU Comparator Shirotama get the last bomber! Match is over!!! Winner is Rin Shirotama and Aurora Wavern!!" Rinne : We did it? Riki : She did it! *Excited/Happy* Rimai : *High five with Ryuken* She did it, nii-san!! Ryuken : Yeah! Ryukai : Good done, Rinne. Kamon : Rinne, you'd crank up the heat!! All : Yeah.... *Happy* Millay : ... *Smile* That idiot... *Leave* Wavern : Rinne, thank you. Rinne : Wavern... *smile* All : RINNE!!! *Came to celebrate Rinne's victory* Rinne : Minna... All : That's was .... *Chating* Ixion : *Anger* I lost?! Next Time, I won't go easy on you anymore. *Evil glare* Granpa : Look like the match is over, but the battle not over yet. Gennosuke : Yes. To seal Naga, looks like we have no choice to fight him and destroy his pride. But it kinda impossible to accomplish it. Himiko : It will be alright. Because the kids can do it. I know they can. I know it. The kids can create miracles when they need, is their potential. Isn't that right, Raine? ~Flashback~ Raine : Himiko, impossible things can be possible. Please remember to tell your kids don't give on living. *Smile* ~END~ Riki : Rinne, you're were awesome back there! Rinne : You think so? Riki : ..... All : ....... *Continued chating* ---- Preview : ''' '''Millay : She really did it. Samuru : What's wrong Millay? Millay : Nothing... Nothing at all. Samuru : Real... Riki : Millay!! Millay : *Hit Riki* *Blush* What's up?! You idiot! Riki / Millay : .... *Try talking/Argueing* Samuru : *sigh* These two never change. Rinne : What with this conclusion? Riki : Rinne! Millay : This idiot's fault! I've told him don't stick to me! *Blush* Rinne : Millay, I've been wondering, why when there's Riki around or near you, your face will turn red? Millay : HAH?! Well... That's is... Riki : *Closer to Millay* ... Millay : *Blush* What are you doing?! You idiot! *Hit Riki* Riki : Millay, that's hurt~ Millay/Riki : *Continued* Rinne : What's up with them? (-_- 0) Samuru : Don't ask me. (0 -_-) Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge!! B-FIGHT!!! Category:B-Daman Series Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters